The Rescue Attempt
by Lolasauras-Rex
Summary: A somewhat sequel to A different kind of crossover, I tried to do it the way I originally thought but it came out like this so meh


AN: This story idea came from Narutofan8762, ah can't believe I didn't think of this it's brilliant

Disclaimer: If you can't tell by my shitty writing I don't own any of the things featured in this not Naruto, nor Justice League or even the idea

Kakashi was packing his equipment, he checked to make sure that he had everything important, kunai, shuriken, water, food, exploding tags, tent, spare anbu uniform, and his collection of Icha-Icha, all the important things were accounted for, unfortunately no sleeping bag or there wouldn't be room for his Icha-Icha collection.

Jiraiya yelled "Hurry up Kakashi, for all we know he could be about to be eaten by a shark or something" naturally upon hearing what happened he was pissed, mostly at Kakashi and somewhat at Naruto.

Kakashi pulled his bag up and along with Jiraiya travelled 20 kilometers (12 miles for all the non-metric people) from the village in case something went wrong.

They arrived at a clearing and stopped seeing as they couldn't see the village they figured it was safe, Jiraiya told Kakashi "Now do it exactly the same alright or we could end up somewhere else entirely got it".

Kakashi replied "Now, now I'm not stupid I know what I have to do". Upon saying that Kakashi removed the hiate-ate from his eye and revealed his Mangekyō Sharingan. Doing so just caused Jiraiya to scoff and so he said "Who are you trying to impress we're the only ones out here", Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, Jiraiya just looked even more pissed off then he did before. And so Kakashi concentrated and used Kamui on a tree 15 meters away, this action taking almost all of his chakra and causing his eyes to bleed.

Jiraiya wasted no time in picking him up and jumping through the Kamui however when they got out of the Kamui, the site that greeted them immediately cheered Jiraiya up and internally he made a decision to forgive Kakashi as they got to view this heavenly site.

For they had landed in Themyscira, however unlike his favorite author Kakashi was aware of the fact that they had swords and so he quickly ran damage control, and said "Holy shit sensei I'm blind where are you, can you see" the way he said can you see indicating he wanted Jiraiya to say the same the only problem was that Jiraiya wasn't focusing on him but upon the woman.

The lead woman moved forward and spoke in a language other than his making this infinitely more complicated than it was previously, the woman spoke again and the rest moved forward to tie them up Kakashi let them so he wouldn't cause a problem upon entering this new land, he kept quiet as well as they wouldn't hear him anyway, however when they were tied up he swore he heard Jiraiya mutter "Kinky", he shook his head Jiraiya really did forget his training around beautiful woman, after they were tied up they were quickly brought to who he thought was the ruler, Jiraiya just thought she was hot, she asked them a question in her language, to which Kakashi promptly told her "I can't understand you".

A girl who was standing to the side said something to the queen which she nodded to, Kakashi wondering what it was that they said, when he heard a female ask "Why are you on our island?" turning towards the voice he saw the girl that spoke earlier, after getting over his surprise Kakashi replied "It wasn't on purpose we were trying to find our wayward student but we turned up here accidentally".

The girl relayed what he said back to the 'ruler', who said something to the girl, who then translated it "How did you get here?" Kakashi replied "I used a teleportation technique to teleport but we landed here by mistake."

The queen and the girl went back and forth again, and after a while the girl said "Can you use this technique to leave?" Thinking on it Kakashi decided to lie and told them that he couldn't after this he quickly asked "Wait what's your name?"

The girl said "I am Alexis, and before you ask our queen's name is Hippolyta" though Kakashi looked amused he could tell the women were getting fed up with them so he asked Alexis "Is there a way to leave quickly?", after translating it to the queen she translated her reply to Kakashi where he was told "I'm sorry but there isn't a way to leave and even if there was there was a punishment for men if they step foot on the island, the punishment being death, I'm really sorry about this ….. Oh I forgot to ask what your name is" she seemed legitimately apologetic to him so he told her

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sukumo" he introduced himself formally as it could be the last time he gets the chance, trying to comfort him she told him of the fact that it would be quick because he seemed respectful, the girl seemed nice enough so he thanked her.

He was however planning on escaping so later that night he waited for the guard to fall asleep and shook Jiraiya awake, after Jiraiya awoke Kakashi whispered to him "We need to leave hurry up", however Jiraiya responded "Are you crazy there beautiful woman and there's no other guys around all ours for the picking", after an hour of trying to convince him to leave, Kakashi gave up and figured he was strong enough to look after himself and so he made his escape slicing the window bars with his old anbu tantō he had in a storage scroll.

After that he walked down the wall like a spider and quietly snuck around the dozen or so scattered houses quickly making it to the ocean he started to run across it. However an hour or so later he was only slightly over half chakra with the only land being the one he came from however he knew he couldn't go back or die so he picked up his speed, and came into sight of a boat, he snuck onto the boat and rested to replenish his chakra, unfortunately this same boat was sailing through Atlantis territory so it was viciously attacked and being in a deep sleep he only woke up when the boat was sinking, with only a quart of his chakra back he started running again, seeing an island he ran there with the last dregs of his energy he fell asleep on the beach.

He awoke to water being in his nose, it was in the middle of high tide so he moved further inland and leaned against a palm tree, however a coconut fell on his head and cracked it killing him near instantaneously.

Meanwhile at the same time Jiraiya was tied down with the lasso of truth, which was virtually indestructible he however didn't know this so he waited until the last moment to try which was his last mistake as he was slowly tortured to death.

AN: I couldn't picture Kakashi any other way, I might write the torture scene later I didn't do it now in case someone sensitive reads this and reads a torture scene.

P.S. Coconuts falling from trees kill lots of people more then Sharks


End file.
